To provide funding to CDC/NCHS to cover staffing and supports costs associated with contributing scientific expertise and project management effort toward developing the study design, coordinating the development of follow-up study instrumentation and developing an analysis plan for the data that will be collected;analayzing existing NS-CSHCN data to facilitate the determination of sample size and selection strategies;preparing all documents and materials necessary to obtain ERB and OMB approval;amending an existing contract to allow follow up interviews or preparing a request for contract proposals and awarding a contract to conduct the follow up interviews;monitoring the execution of the data collecteon/dataset generation activities;contributing to the analysis, interpretation and write up of the study results;and providing project status reports.